


Pushups and apples

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Apples, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Push Ups, work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Marko went to the grocery to buy some apples for his friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is literally a referene to Jaska's great apple knowledge which he shared with us on Insta xD  
> I hope the person who likes this ship, also likes this ficlet :D

‘Aye, you’re here, Jaska?’ Marko’s voice came from the other side of the room.

The guitarist who was doing some pushups. When he heard Marko, he stopped and stood up. He wiped away some sweat with a towel and walked over to the singer.

 ‘That’s me. What’s up?’ Jaska asked.

‘I see you’re training? Just wanted to say that I got you some apples from the grocery store’ Marko replied. He held up a large bag.

‘Nice. You took my advice regarding the apples into account?’ Jaska asked with a wink. Marko grinned and nodded.

‘Yeah, but now I won’t be able to visit that local store without the staff giving me weird looks.’

Jaska laughed in reply and said: ‘Didn’t you explain them why you were sniffing the apples?’

 ‘I did. But still’, Marko took an apple out of the bag and threw it  at the guitarist.

Jaska inspected the apple, even smelled and tapped the fruit before he took a bite. He munched thoroughly and swallowed. ‘Tasty. Juicy. You got the right ones.’

 

 ‘How many pushups do you still gotta do?’ Marko wanted to know.

‘Around thirty. I finally got a nice rhythm but then you came in and ruined it’ Jaska complained, but his face gave away that he was clearly joking.

 Marko patted his friend on the back and said: ‘Shall we finish it then? And with we, I mean _you_ s finish and I’ll watch.’

Jaska rolled his eyes. ‘That’s a bad motivation.’

Marko put a finger to his mouth and frowned his head as he was thinking thoroughly.

 ‘Another apple perhaps?’, Marko declared.

‘And a kiss’ Jaska added with a cheeky grin on his lips. ‘Will do’ Marko snickered as he sat down and landed with a plump on the floor.

Jaska huffed before he lowered himself on the ground and started to do his remaining pushups.

 

 ‘Twelve to go. You’re doing great!’ Marko encouraged in a childlike manner.

‘If you keep talking like that, I’ll shut that mouth of yours personally with an apple’ Jaska faked to threaten the singer.

Marko gave a teasing tap on Jaska’s head. ‘You better don’t, or I’ll never buy you apples again!'

 

‘Arghh, finished!’ Jaska groaned as he did his last pushup.

‘Bravo’ the singer said. He helped his friend back to his feet again and rewarded him with an apple.

Jaska took a bite and kept looking at Marko intensely.

 ‘What?’ the singer looked questioning.

‘You forgot something’ Jaska said and Marko remembered. He swung an arm around the guitarist’s shoulder and pulled him closer. Then he gave him a kiss.

 ‘Is that good enough for you?’ Marko hummed with a smile.

‘Good enough.’

 


End file.
